A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for snowplow assemblies and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for a manually operated (non-powered) lift mechanism used to lift (raise) and lower a snowplow blade.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide snowplow assemblies for use in moving snow and ice from roads, driveways, parking lots and other such surfaces. Typically, the snowplow assembly is suitable to be attached to a particular vehicle, such as a pickup truck or an All Terrain Vehicle (ATV). When the vehicle is moved, the snowplow blade contacts and plows the snow.
It is also known to provide powered lift mechanisms to lift (raise) and lower the snowplow blade. Currently the most common powered lift mechanisms are hydraulic lift mechanisms that use hydraulic pressure to lift (raise) and lower the snowplow blade. Other known types of powered lift mechanisms include electric motor powered lift mechanisms, such as winches. While many known powered lift mechanisms work well for their intended purposes, they have the disadvantage of being relatively heavy and relatively expensive. They also generally provide more lifting capacity than is required for smaller snowplow blades—such as the snowplow blades typically used on ATVs.
It is also know to provide non-powered lift mechanisms that use various mechanical linkages. While many of these non-powered lift mechanisms work well for their intended purposes, they have the disadvantage of being difficult to attach to the corresponding vehicle.
What is needed, then, is a non-powered lift mechanism that is easy to attach to a vehicle and easy to detach from the vehicle yet is also easy to use in raising and lowering a snowplow blade mounted to the vehicle.